Generally, children loathe using soap. Numerous schemes designed to entice children to use soap, have been conceived. For example, soaps with child desirable scents such as bubble gum, are available. Character merchandising has resulted in soap bars taking the shape of, or being sold in cases depicting, known cartoon characters to attract children.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,429 discloses a children's toy and bath soap assembly incorporating a toy encapsulated within a bar of soap. The body of the soap is transparent or translucent so that the toy is visible when the soap is being used. Moreover, the soap body and the toy have similar or complementary shapes. Children are thus reminded of the incentive to use the soap and liberate the toy, each time the soap is used. As well, preferably, the soap packaging is transparent so the soap and toy may be viewed upon purchase. The toy, however, is generally static, and may be a figurine, and thus is likely not appreciated for long once liberated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,505 discloses a novelty soap bar incorporating a water-impermeable housing containing an electronic circuit which sends forth a visible signal, tone, melody or message, and is activated by a switch. The switch may be opened or closed in the presence or absence, of a magnetic field. This magnetic field may be created by a specially adapted soap dish. Alternatively, or additionally, the circuit may be activated by a vibration or temperature sensitive switch. Thus, a child is enticed to remove the soap from the dish in order to activate the circuit which acts as an attractor. In order to prevent the electronic circuit from being activated prior to sale of the soap, the soap may be sold in association with a specially adapted soap dish or the packaging may include magnets which may be discarded upon opening. This may be wasteful and expensive. Moreover, the disclosed circuit simply flashes several LEDs or plays a tune. This form of attractor may have limited appeal to children.
The present invention attempts to overcome some of the disadvantages of the prior art.